


Through His Sweet Tooth

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baking, Gen, Kitchen Messes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pie, happy mother's day :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The pie-filled love stories about her parents are ridiculous, but Cynthia took them to heart.





	Through His Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, like mother like daughter_

"Cynthia! What have you done to the kitchen?"

"Oh, Mother!" Cynthia waved a sticky, flour-covered hand to her and grinned. "I'm baking a pie, but things got a _little_ messy. Sorry about that!" Cynthia's royal blue hair was pale with flour, her too-large apron was covered in berry juice, and the floor was covered in eggy footprints. Despite the mess, though, Sumia couldn't help but smile.

"This brings back memories," she chuckled. "But why are you baking a pie this early in the morning? Or is it for dessert tonight?" Cynthia blushed.

"Actually...it's for someone special, and he _really_ likes wildberry pies..." She toyed with a flour-dusted pigtail. "Aunt Lissa told me all about how you won Father's heart by baking him lots of pies, so I thought maybe it'd work for Inigo!" Sumia sighed.

"Sweetie, you know the stories about your father and the pies are just silly exaggerations, right?" In truth, she'd made Chrom a total of two pies during their courtship, but somehow this had all blown up into a story of how she'd stuffed the Exalt with pie after pie until he fell in love with her. "You don't have to cook to make a boy like you."

"I knooow, but the stories of you and father and all those pies are so cute! And he _does_ like the pies you make us for dinner and dessert," Cynthia said. "And this isn't _just_ to make Inigo like me! He's been feeling kinda down lately and I just wanna cheer him up. And he's just as big a sweet tooth as his dad, so..."

"Well, this is true," Sumia laughed. Gaius's and Inigo's combined treat stashes could feed the army for months. "Still, how are you going to clean all of this up before your Uncle Frederick sees? He'll have a fit."

"Well...I _was_ gonna do it myself," Cynthia said, "but now that you're here-"

"Oh, Cynthia!" Sumia shook her head. "You know with my help the mess would get even worse. Why don't we wait for Lucina to come back from lance practice?"

"No, we can do it!" Cynthia grabbed for a towel, only to pull too hard and send the entire rack crashing to the floor. "Oops...well, we can fix it!" Sumia rushed to her side, slipping on the spilled egg, and knocked the bowl of leftover berry mixture onto the floor.

"See?" She smiled ruefully. "We'd better wait for your sister."

"Oh, all right." Cynthia shrugged. "But I think the pie's gonna turn out great! I may be sloppy, but I followed the recipe Olivia gave me right to the letter!" It did smell good, Sumia realized, and she hoped Cynthia's gesture would pave the way to Inigo's heart just as her own had allegedly won Chrom's.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found Chrom and Sumia's chapter 11 proposal event much more romantically satisfying for imagining how they made it official. However, the pie-filled S support was funny and charming in its own way, and Cynthia _is_ known to believe the wild stories people tell about her mom, so...


End file.
